


The Deal

by prettybirdy979



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock. John. DI’s Lestrade and Dimmock. Trapped in an elevator for four hours.</p><p>Fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet I wrote 8 months ago and liked enough to move over here. For hahastupidcoolpeople.

Sherlock is giving Lestrade the silent treatment as they enter the lift. John is shaking his head at his friend’s childishness. It’s not Lestrade’s fault the case turned out to be dull but as Sherlock did solve it, he now had to come help with the paperwork as per his latest agreement with Lestrade.

John isn’t sure why Sherlock made that deal. He’s being surprisingly tight lipped about it. 

The lift is just about to close when a voice calls out. “Wait! Hold the lift." John steps into the door’s path and holds it open for Dimmock, who has arms full of folders.

"Thank you. I don’t think I can hold these much longer." Dimmock says and John gives him a small smile.

"You’re going to drop them in twenty seconds." Sherlock drawls.

It’s at that moment the lift suddenly freezes and the lights flick off. There’s the sounds of dropped folders.

"Wrong." John says, bewildered by the turn of events.

The emergency lights turn on then, and Sherlock rolls his eyes. “Blackout! Is this some kind of trick-"

Lestrade cuts him off. “Trust me, there’s nothing on this Earth that could make me even think of wanting to share an elevator with you. For any reason." 

He grabs the emergency phone. Dialing it, he doesn’t get to speak before a voice on the other side is talking. He listens, than hangs up.

"Builder cut a power line. Direct one to this lift." He sighs. “Might as well get comfortable, it could be four hours before it’s fixed."

Everyone groans. 

******** 

The first hour is hard. 

Sherlock tries to pace while the other three settle into corners. However his stride is too long for the lift and he finds himself basically turning on the spot. Frustrated, he collaspes gracefully by John.

"Bored."

"Deal with it." John retorts. He’s playing some kind of game on his phone, which seems to involve a large amount of silent swearing.

Dimmock presents Sherlock with one of his folders. “Solve it." He says. 

Sherlock glares at him. “I’m not your servant." He gets back up and restarts his pacing. 

******** 

Sherlock breaks around the second hour. He snatches the folders from Dimmock and to the relief of everyone in the lift, starts to read over the information, sitting in the middle of the elevator.

It takes him twenty minutes to solve. It’s twenty minutes of peace.

He throws the folders across the lift. “It was the shopkeeper." He growls. 

With an eye roll, Dimmock moves to collect his papers. With a sigh, John gets up and helps. 

Sherlock moves across the floor and sits by where John was sitting. 

"Bored." He whispers to John as the man sits back down.

"We all are. Go to sleep, it’ll make the time pass."

Sherlock groans at the advice.

********

Sherlock’s head has been drifting down towards John’s shoulder since about the start of the third hour. He seems to be sagging into the floor as well.  With a smile, John runs his hands through his partner’s hair and the man moves his head into the feeling. He collapses, his head ending up in John’s lap.

"Not shagging?" Lestrade asks, disbelief colouring his voice.

John shrugs. “Not Sherlock’s area. You lot never asked if we were in love, you know."

Lestrade snorts as Dimmock stares. “You’ve been living with him too long."

John laughs. “Not long enough."

"Well, it does explain the deal." Lestrade comments off hand.

"Oh yes, please tell me the details of that. Sherlock’s been extremely quiet on the details."

Lestrade narrows his eyes. “It was about you as well though. Sherlock said he would take any case I, and any other detective, wanted him to do for six months, if we promised to never search Baker Street again. I made noises about not being able to legally agree to that, so he changed it to getting a warning before a search and two months."

John flinches as he recalls the close call with his gun that must have sparked this deal. “That is…a really odd deal."

"Worth it though." Dimmock comments. “Solved case rates are climbing. And it’s not like we search Baker Street that often."

John smiles and runs his hands through Sherlock’s curls then brushes his cheek.

"You mad bastard." He whispers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Moving a couple of ficlets over, sorry if I spam anyone.


End file.
